Darkest Before The Dawn
by xhopelessxwandererx
Summary: Darkest Before The Dawn is a Twilight fanfiction that is beyond a twist, and out of this world genre. It takes you deep into the depths of hurt and comfort, and new endings and new beginnings. Interested in Faults Of Stars, by John Green? It connects with that book and The Twilight Series in a whole new way. Rated T for now, but may be Rated M for later chapters. - Short Story.
1. Who Am I?

**Author's Note – **I want to take a break from some of my stories, in fact I might actually delete some, because I like to focus on one thing at a time, let me know what you think of that. But for now I am going to provide you with a new story, I'm spitting out whatever comes to thought as I write this, if you think I should write from a different book, instead of Twilight since that's all I do, please let me know. I wouldn't mind and I would be up for the challenge! Thank you.

Enjoy, your read!

* * *

"Bella? –" The husky voice paused, and I did not surface from the darkness eluded around me. "Bella," The voice tried again, approaching my ears, but never was I able to respond. I wanted to, believe me. I wanted to scream to him that I could hear him, but I couldn't. Hot tears were streaming down his face and onto my skin, I could feel and hear everything, but barley see a thing. _Nothing._ My mind was full of _nothing. _Nothing but darkness, and voices that were being spoken around me.

"She won't respond, but her pulse is fine, she has to be awake." I had heard a voice that sounded more civil, from a time long ago perhaps taken aback by the Pride & Prejudice times, his cold hands – whoever he was – on my wrist. I couldn't name these voices; I mean the people who were them. I squinted my eyes shut, and pursed my lips into a tight hard line. That made them react quickly, murmuring around my response. The blaring light on the ceiling made my eyes snap shut again and I groaned, everything hurt. What had happened? And where am I?

"Bella," The husky voice tried again, and I opened my eyes, sitting up.

"What?" I snapped, "Will you shut up? I obviously didn't respond the first time for a reason."

I heard a quiet snicker, from afar and snapped my head to look up at a tall man with bronze hair swept over his face, the olive skin boy had growled glaring at him. I was in a room of pale freaks, and I was one of them too. I huffed and looked around before bringing my focus back to the olive tone man, who was standing next to another pale man with almost bleach blonde hair in lab coat, and a clipboard close to his side. "I'm sorry." I said softly and knitted my eyebrows in confusion, my arms tightly crossed my chest; I was more frustrated then anything.

"Bella, do you know where you are?" The blonde man stepped forward.

"Considering, there are bright lights everywhere, and I'm sitting in a very uncomfortable bed that moves every five seconds, with a shitty TV and phone, and a man in a lab coat is talking to me. I'm either in a chemistry lab so they can discover why I'm so _fucking_ pale, or the hospital." I sat back against the bed, and hit my head hearing a small giggle.

"Still accident prone." A small petite girl smiled with glee, she was short, shorter than anyone in the room, and her hair poked in every direction.

"You're in the hospital, yes. Do you know who we are?"

"Nope," I looked around at all of the people who were speaking, there was the blonde doctor – I presume – the bronze haired boy, the olive boy, and the small girl, and a couple of nurses. That was it.

The bronze haired boy's expression had fell, his face crumbling quickly, it was rock stone before and quiet expressionless if you ask me. I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling, but now I could tell he was devastated, and I had no idea why.

"My name is, . You can call me, Carlisle. This is Jacob Black, your boyfriend.. Alice Cullen, my daughter and Edward Cullen, your best friend." He cleared his throat lightly. "And you're, Bella Swan. Daughter of Chief Swan."

"Well, how comes I don't remember? What happened?" I frowned, feeling a little frustrated with myself.

"You went into cardiac arrest, and had a minor seizure."

"From what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Isabella, you have a rare type of Cancer, which is why you have a cannula in your nostrils right now, and a BiPAP to help you breath on occasions."

"Woah, back it up. What? Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You've had it since you were five, Isabella." Carlisle sighed. "You had a bad reaction to … _something._"

"Something?" I raised an eyebrow and uncrossed my arms, sitting up. "Am I.. dying?"

He shook his head chuckling. "Of course not, you're in perfect health now that you've been cared for the past month."

"What?"

"You were in a coma for a month and a week, from the accident.."

Jacob looked away from me, and I felt a pang of hurt, my eyes became sorrowful, I could feel hurt and then I looked at the bronze hair boy. _What was going on? Why – I am so confused, I can't even come to think of words to say to these people. It was awful. _

"Is there anyway to get my memory back?"

"Well we thought of knocking you out again.." Carlisle said softly. "But it might be a bad idea."

"Well, knock me out!" I put my hands in the air. "I need to know _who_ I am." I mumbled quietly.

"We could potentially lose you, Isabella."

"I don't care, I'm already _lost._ I could either gain, or be gone forever."

They were all-silent and gave each other odd glances, before nodding softly. "If that's what you want." _Really? It's that easy? They are going to let me die by a 50/50 percent chance? Wow. Okay then. _

The bronze hair boy – Edward, I mean; had walked out of the room in a hurry with the petite pixie girl following after him, I could feel the tense surrounding the room, anger almost.

"In the mean time, you should rest. We will start the procedure tomorrow." had said, and checked his clipboard checking a couple of things off. "Do you need anything at all? Anything bothering you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I just have a major headache, other than that I'm fine." I said softly; But I really didn't, I just knew he would give me pain medicine, and I wanted to be anywhere but here right now, or even awake in this place. I hated hospitals.

"Alright, I'll check up on some pain medication." He said, as he swiftly moved out of the room, and I was left with Jacob – My suppose boyfriend. He walked over, and sat in the chair aside me, and I just watched him blankly.

"Hi," He said, and placed a hand on my bed, leaning forward. "I'm Jacob Black."

I let out a soft chuckle. "Apparently, I'm Bella Swan."

"I know." He said softly, and smiled a gleamingly handsome smile, that made me sort of melt towards him. _Woah, what's that funny feeling in my stomach? _I bit my lip and felt my cheeks heat up.

"You're blush is beautiful." His hand rested upon my cheek, and he kissed it gently.

"Thanks, -" I went to say something else, but paused, because I lost my train of thought when he was around me, and I couldn't help but smile.

I had to say, I've been thinking about this knocking out thing, and I don't know. Maybe I can start a new life, turn a couple of pages and find out who I am. Maybe I was too subtitle and quick to respond. Well, I guess we'll just have to see what I think tomorrow, or perhaps say not a word, and hope for the best.

* * *

**Author's Note – **These chapters are going to be short, because this is going to be a short story, so don't expect a lot to read. Just a heads up, tell me what you think. More to come soon!


	2. Mind Games

Jacob had spent the night at the hospital with me, and it was sweet of him but I felt very uncomfortable since I didn't know him that well, or the person in my head didn't know him that well. I hated not knowing anything, I felt like a newborn child just experiencing the world for the first time. We watched movies all night, and played some cards, until I fell asleep, we also listened to some odd music he enjoyed, and he read a couple of books to me that I didn't really seem to enjoy but I didn't mind listening to his smooth husky voice.

I seemingly dozed off after awhile and drift into a sleep and then come back as he was reading, it was odd. I felt like I was taking an acid trip, but I'd only seen those on TV so I could be wrong about the whole experience, I think it was the pain medication because as Jacob was talking it became more and more slurred, through my ears and I would laugh at the most random moments. I let out a sigh and turned my head looking over at him. "Jacob?" I questioned, knitting my eyebrows together. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen,"

"And I?"

"Seventeen, why?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I was just curious, to the fact that I'm dating a sixteen year old probably six foot seven male man, that should be twenty one due to his height and lack of knowledge."

He snickered. "Bella, maybe you should get some sleep." He put the book down, and kissed my lips softly, and I sort of winced back giving him an odd look. "Sorry." He mumbled, and I shook my head.

"It's my fault." I pulled the cannula from my nose, and quickly replaced it with the BiPAP machine, he watched me interested.

"How did you know how to do that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I-.. I don't know.." I shrugged. "I just did."

He nodded slowly and sat down. "Alright," He didn't say anything after that, perhaps he wanted to talk about how I was possibly regaining my memory back, or perhaps he didn't because he didn't want to get his hopes up. I must say I was a quick learning though, and I didn't have a sense on how I knew how to do that, I just did it.

* * *

_I was dreaming. I knew I was dreaming because the corners of my vision was blurred, and everything else was so surreal, I reached out my hand to that bronze haired boy I had seen earlier in my hospital room. My hand grazing his soft pale and cool cheek. Why was he so cold? Why was I with him, in this – Meadow.. _

_He smiled, and grabbed my hand, pulling it to his soft lips and kissing it. "I love you," He mumbled, and I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. Why was he saying, I love you? Where was Jacob? I thought, I was his girlfriend. What was going on? I was completely lost, and that's when I snapped out of it and woke up._

* * *

"Jacob?" I called out, and heard a load snore which roared through my ears, I couldn't help but let out a scoff in disgust and both humor. "Hey, !" I shoved him lightly and he jumped from being startled.

"What, what!" He said, and looked over at me, "What is it, Bella?"

"Where's Edward?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, he's probably home. What do I care?"

"Aren't you guys friends?"

He snorted, and shook his head. "Yeah, only in your dreams, Bells."

"Oh," Was all I could say.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just.. – Nothing." I shook my head and laid back down, the sun was beginning to rise. What time was it? My memory was slowly coming back as I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a deep slumber. It was weird, it only came back when I was sleeping and when I woke up, I completely lost my train of thought and where I was, and who I was. It was sort of irritating.

* * *

Around 9:03 AM a bunch of nurses had come in with a 'fellow' and a doctor. They told me a fellow was a doctor in training, but like I really was interested or something. Because I wasn't, I just wanted to get out of this damn hospital. My arms where tightly crossed over my chest again, like usual, and Jacob next to me, Hand on my leg. It was making me very uncomfortable. I wanted that bronze hair boy back, where was he? And why did I want him so bad? Jacob it just felt – strange, to be honest.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Had gone into Cardiac arrest three months ago, along with a small seizure due to unknowing of accident. – Was in coma for two months, and woke up just yesterday to the loss of memory.—"

I had cut them off. "Actually, I've gained some of it back."

Carlisle looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He walked closer, "Like what?"

"Well for one, I-I.." I paused, and growled under my breath, cursing to myself. "Okay, That's a lie. I only remember when I'm sleeping."

"Perhaps, we should do a sleep test and see what's going on with your brain, before we do anything with this procedure?"

"A sleep test?"

The nurses and fellows all exchanged looks and nodded, simply agreeing with Carlisle. Of course they would he's a doctor, who wouldn't?

"A sleep test, that way we can see what you are thinking and dreaming about and hopefully fix your problem in a less dramatic, and probably save you from a life threat situation."

"A-Alright… will it hurt?"

"No," He chuckled shaking his head. "We are just going to attach a bunch of annoying wires to you, and watch you while you sleep."

"Alright, then." I said softly.

"Brilliant, why don't you order some breakfast, and we will let you know throughout the day the plan, hmm?" He raised an eyebrow, and I simply nodded.

"Hey, where is that bronze hair boy?" I blurted, and Jacob became tense in his seat. I wonder what he was thinking; probably a hint of jealousy or anger because I kept asking about him, which frankly I don't know why I kept asking about him, I just did. It was kind of strange to me too.

"He's at home, Isabella. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. You said he was my friend, and I just would like to catch up with him.." I said softly.

"Oh, well of course. He must be in your cell phone, so perhaps you could message him and he will come for a visit, I'm sure he wouldn't want to intrude on you and Jacob though." He gestured his head towards tense Jacob. Who if he was a cartoon, would be steaming with anger.

"Er—I don't know, Bells." Jacob said.

"You're not my father." I quickly rummaged through the bag next to me assuming it was mine, looking for a cellular device, when I had found it, I began to pretend to know what I was doing, before Jacob snatched it from me and scrolled through handing me the phone back.

"I will go on a walk or something for a couple of hours, and come back later." He said in a annoyed town, standing up and walking past all the doctors and nurses, I couldn't figure out why, and what was bothering him so much about the bronze hair boy but I shook it off. The doctors, had nodded off and out of the room in a quiet motion, and I texted bronze hair boy, a couple of shots here and there to each other, he was quiet the charmer I must say. I ate some breakfast in the meantime, and enjoyed some awful TV thanks to the hospitals lovely guide.

**Me: **hey I really don't know how to use this phone so excuse my awful writing. It's me, bella uhm do you want to come see me…?

_Well that was awkward text. _

**Edward: **Do I want to come see you? Lol, sure I would love to come see you. How's about thirty minutes or so?

**Me: **Perfect, I would like that a lot. ;)

**Me: **I didn't mean the winky face. Sorry!

**Edward: **It's quiet alright, it was a pleasure to see it. :]

_Awww, He's so cute. _

I sort of squirmed in my bed and squealed like a small school girl who got the best lunch in the world and a hello from her crush, it made me laugh at myself. I was not like that, at least I'm certain I wasn't.


End file.
